Sustituto
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho ya?: Muchas, era innecesario contarlas porque cada palabra que él le decía la tenía tatuada en la piel… no era más que un vil sustituto de su pareja.


**

* * *

**

**D**isclaimer: Naruto y su evidente secuela Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. El escrito está desarrollado sin fines de lucro.

**A**dvertencia: Crack/Pairing.

* * *

Sustituto

Por: Gaa

* * *

¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho ya?: Muchas, era innecesario contarlas porque cada palabra que él le decía la tenía tatuada en la piel… no era más que un vil sustituto de su pareja.

Caminó por los pasillos de aquella empresa sin importar mucho el qué dirán, después de todo muchos ya sabían que él estaba allí sólo por el mero capricho del hijo menor de Uchiha Fugaku, él no era nada más que eso.

Abrió las puertas de la oficina sin siquiera llamar a la puerta esperando como siempre encontrar a Sasuke sentado en el sofá de cuero mirando por la ventana en una actitud completamente perdida, pero lo que vio ahora lo descolocó.

—Espera Naruto —estaba hablando con él, con el real… con la persona que de verdad Sasuke amaba; no estaba hablando con él —. ¿Qué quieres? —la voz sonó tan cortante e indiferente que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto aquella actitud tan hostil hacia su persona, simplemente señaló la hora —… espera a que terminé de hablar.

—Está bien 'hum —sus pasos decididos eran la fiera muestra de que aquella tensión que sintió al entrar no había desaparecido.

Un simple sustituto.

Observó de reojo cómo aquella persona que le atraía hablaba con su novio, con el real —no con él—. Exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones y esperó pacientemente para que colgara pronto el teléfono antes que le diera un ataque de celos injustificado, porque él aceptó aquel trato sólo por ser Sasuke, sólo por eso.

Lo vio hablar animadamente —según sus expresiones corporales—, como también escuchó parlar al rubio novio del Uchiha decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que regresaría dentro de un mes… dentro de un mes él ya no sería suyo sino de él.

Sasuke colgó la comunicación y se quedó parado mirando la ventana pensando en algo que él bien sabía: le era infiel a la única persona por la cual daría la vida, pero no lo podía evitar. Tanto él como Sasuke sabían que Naruto también tenía un amante en Inglaterra porque todo lo que el Uchiha hizo fue por despecho… mero despecho.

Encontró un día un correo de un tal Sai con un video en donde salía su novio… sorpresivamente no gritaba el nombre de su actual _pareja_ sino el suyo, pero no por eso sería menos engaño. Aquel día él estaba allí, Deidara vio aquel video con Sasuke y al verlo así se aprovechó… porque él sí lo quería y nunca le haría algo como eso, él sí amaba al Uchiha menor por lo que era, él sí lo deseaba pero sólo le quedaba ser el otro.

—¿Te encuentras bien 'hum? —se acercó a pasos sigilosos hasta el menor y lo abrazo tratando de darle aquel confort que necesitaba aunque no lo pareciera. Extrañamente su abrazo fue correspondido lo cual lo hizo sentirse completo y bien por primera vez en su vida.

—Deidara —por sus labios su nombre sonaba tan bien, sensual y atrayente aunque no se diferenciaba de sus demás palabras, para el rubio cualquier cosa que hiciera el menor era una clara invitación a lo ilícito.

—¿Hum?

—Nos queda un mes —murmuró en su oído mientras dirigía el cuerpo contrario hasta el sofá en el cual anteriormente estaba sentado el poseedor de orbes azules.

—¿Y? —por un momento pensó que todo terminaría aquí, se aferró del abrigo y lo jaló más a su cuerpo no queriendo separarse… no queriendo ver la verdad.

—Aprovecharemos este mes —su actitud fría al decir aquellas palabras lo descolocaba como de igual manera lo prendía: Deidara era de Sasuke, de nadie más.

Aquellas pálidas manos comenzaron a subir por su ropa a tientas de que la lujuria comenzaba a azotar sus minervas, presionó la piel contraria casi como queriendo marcarla.

—Mío —enfatizó mordiendo con fuerza la clavícula contraria mientras el otro asentía completamente ido en lo que podía hacer el menor con su cuerpo —… dime Deidara —comenzó nuevamente mientras sus manos viajaban más allá de su vientre —, ¿esto es mío? —bisbisó posesivo mientras presionaba con más fuerza de lo normal su intimidad por debajo de su ropa interior. Gimió entre adolorido y excitado mientras que a balbuceos incoherentes intentaba decirle que todo en él le pertenecía.

Deidara era de Sasuke, de nadie más.

—¿Y esto? —volvió a inquirir cuando intempestivamente introdujo sin preparación su falange por aquel aro de músculos tan estrecho y excitante.

—S-sí —trataba de controlar su respiración así como también aquel torrente de emociones que lo hacían sucumbir al nirvana del placer —… todo tu--yo —completaba mientras intentaba sacar la camisa contraria haciéndose paso entre las prendas ya desgarbadas hacia el pecho trabajado y llamativo.

—Deidara es mío —asintió acomodándose mejor. No había por qué ocultarlo, estaba perdido en aquella oscura mirada y eso le encantaba y embriagaba a la vez, así como la fragancia de su cuerpo y la extraña posesión que tenía por él.

—Sasuke —gimió lastimeramente ante la irrupción de algo mayor en su parte baja y arañó sin temer las consecuencias aquella amplia espalda. Sentir la respiración contraria en su oído lo descolocaba y excitaba… era la primera vez, la primera de todas que Sasuke le llamaba por su nombre.

Le gustaba, aunque fuese un simple suplente.

—Eres mío Deidara, todo esto es mío… y no te perdonaré si se lo das a alguien más… si lo haces te mataré —el rubio asintió sin temor a aceptar aquel trato, él era de Sasuke y de nadie más; lo tenía tatuado en su piel y en sus recuerdos sólo el menor podía adentrarse en él e incursionar en su vida y cuerpo.

Porque el simple suplente pasó a ser un amante, su amante.

Sonrió cuando por fin se pudo tender a descansar en aquel sofá intentando regularizar su respiración. Pensó por unos momentos que el menor lo echaría como siempre cuando terminaban pero aquello no ocurrió, el varón de cabellos negros con destellos azulados se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo amoldándose al cansancio junto a él y acarició aquella espalda con cariño.

—Nos veremos esta noche —con un casto beso se despidió de él acomodando sus ropas en el baño de su oficina y el rubio asintió feliz.

Salió de aquella oficina en donde residía su gran obsesión con una radiante sonrisa.

Ya no era suplente de Naruto… sino Deidara de Sasuke, qué bien sonaba aquello.

—Fue casi como una reconciliación —murmuró sorprendido por aquellas cursis palabras que luego olvidó.

Con que Deidara de Sasuke, ¿eh?

* * *

**L**amentablemente no conozco muy bien el Canon de Deidara… así que creo que me salió OOC pero mantuve el IC de Sasuke lo más que pude xD

Sí que fue un desafío, nunca en mi vida pensé colocar a Sasuke con Deidara en uno de mis Fictions y me llamó la atención, espero que haya sido de su agrado y el bicho curioso de algunos se haya pasado.

Saludos—


End file.
